Stolen Romance
by Vanim13kiss
Summary: AU. When an elven king bows in front of the king of Gondor for a 'favor', would the king put down his duty and queen to the side of his true love? [SLASH]
1. Of the Bittersweet Memories

**Stolen Romance**

**Disclaimer**: Anything you find remotely familiar to LOTR does not belong to me, which includes the places, characters etc. (Alas, if only I owned Legolas :P) they belong to the ever too wonderful TRR Tolkien, whom we must thank, or else where comes our beloved elf and man this day?

**Warning**: this is strictly AL slash, therefore if you are against m/m relationship **do not proceed – don't say you haven't being warned**

**Synopsis**: AU. When an elven king bows in front of the king of Gondor for a favor, would the king put everything down in his realm to the side of his one and only lover?

**Author's Notes:** Eek! First of all: I seek excuse for anything _unbelievable_ as such in this story, please remember this is only a fiction and some things are merely used to the advantage of the story only. Of course as this is AU, many things would be differ from the Tolkien version of elves and men altogether, or from the real world, hm? And since I am obviously no expertise in Middle East, the world of Tolkien, there are obviously many I would mistaken and please, if I could ask for corrections ^_^ now let's proceed…

­­

**Genre:** Romance/Angst (please beware, I'm a sadist)

---*---*---*---

"…" – Speech

_This _ – Thought

**Chapter 1:** Of the bittersweet memories

The sun was sinking fast behind the misty mountains, staining the sky a color of rich orange. The stern man who was the king of Gondor looked over his balcony into the horizon beyond, his vision lingering upon the path that was dimly lit within his heart, hoping…

He closed his eyes, feeling yet another wash of remorse pouring over him. The features of an elven prince formed behind his closed eyelids, as beautiful as ever. The long golden hair… the ever-so-bright sapphire blue eyes… the once lingering twinkle of mirth… what he wouldn't give just to catch glimpse of the elven beauty again…

He allowed the softest of a sigh to escape his lips, once again caught up in the memories… the bittersweet memories. 

[Flashback]

Young Aragorn, who was still known by his elven name – Estel Peredhil, turned in frantic circles, lost. All around him was but a blur of green and brown, of trees and no else. He was only five and ten years of age, and though wiser beyond his years, was still a mere novice in his home, where the Imladris elves dwelt.

"Elladan? Elrohir?" Estel called, his firm voice ringing through the thick branches that concealed him. 

There was no reply. 

"Elladan? Elrohir?" He cried again, a higher note of desperation in his voice. 

Silence greeted him. 

_By the Valar I should've never being so stupid as to slip away without their knowing, especially when I don't even know the perils hidden in the depth of the forest. _Estel was crashed, and hopeless. _Heavens, I'm lost._ That was not his only worry; however, as he had not minded much about the newborn adventures for ranger blood runs deep within his veins, but the mere thoughts of his ada's reaction sent unpleasant shivers down his spine. The lord of Imladris, Elrond the halfelven was a stern man indeed. And he had protested against Estel's involvement in the hunting trip, after all. 

_Nay, I shall prove otherwise of ada's suspicions._ Determined, young Estel headed towards his right, believing it was the path he had taken before he was 'unknowingly' separated with his brothers. 

And he walked…

 Thirst and hunger were upon him, his stomach growled for intended attention, but he paid none. 

It was not until the light began faltering as the waning sun descends beneath the horizon did he notice the time. A small frown appeared on his weary face, dirtied and sweaty. He stopped, standing stock still under an old branched tree, his eyes darting from one part of the forest to another. And as he stood immobile, the exhaustion caught up with him. His eyelids felt heavy, and dropped dangerously low even though he had tried his hardest to keep them open. Trusting himself to rest for the littlest of time purely so he could get on his way sooner, he lay upon the forest floor and let dream lure him into its very own land. 

He dreamt of a stranger, of elven bred, with blonde hair and sapphire eyes, and most handsome of any creature Estel had ever seen. 

Blurrily, Estel saw the stranger descend from a horse meters away, an elf's natural glow shone about him even more glamorous than the last few sunrays that lingered beyond the horizon. Indeed, the stranger himself had stolen the beauty of the sun itself. He came to Estel, ever so gracefully he seemed to glide and not walk like humans do. In the softest tone Estel heard the stranger's murmurings of soft elvish; rather a harmonious melody that called to him yet sent him deeper into a slumber of nothingness. And he almost cried in anguish as he dreamt no more, for the dream was taken from him.  

When Estel awoke again it was late at night. The stars were bright above him as his eyes opened slowly to witness the world. He was not yet fully awoken, and unaware of all that was around him but his face showed those of uncomprehending as his eyes drifted towards the fire that was alight beside him. _Where did the fire come from?_

"So you've decided to awaken." And there came a strong but pleasing voice in answer to his self-asked question, the voice was familiar in a sense. "Had you slept any longer I would've believed you were never going to open your eyes." 

Estel didn't speak, allowing his eyes to wander towards the cloaked figure hidden nicely in the shadows, a mere meters away from him. He asked in instinct curiosity "Who are you?" 

"It is rather perilous to be unaware in forests, were there any orcs or wolves you would've being their nights dine now." The figure said, as though deaf to Estel's question. 

"Who are you?" Estel asked again, a wondering frown upon his face. 

"If I may tempt you, I believe the question is, where are you heading?" 

And Estel swiftly forgot his persistence as his present worry came before him once again. He forged his best tough voice and replied, "Towards the House of Elrond, sire, if you must know." He added to himself in a dreaded whisper, "Bless the Valar, I slept for a long while indeed!"

"And what might be the reason that a human so young as yourself is heading towards Imladris?" 

"I am not 'so young', sire. I am five and ten, Estel Peredhil, son of Lord Elrond, and I must hither home." 

"Then you are indeed who I thought you were." The cloaked figure seemed to smile in the shadows, Estel felt his presence lighten. "Return to home… aye, that you must. Though it is extremely fortunate that I am also a visitor to Lord Elrond of recent, shall we keep company then, if that troubles you not?"

Estel gave the stranger a blank stare, "Aye, that would be most welcomed, but I have not yet seen your face, sire. Hence forgive me for my doubt that I do not know if you are friend or foe." 

"You shall trust me as you like, I do not compel thee." Estel could hear the silent laughter that was in his words. 

"I shall trust you then; something inside me bid me to do that. Perhaps it is instinct." He shifted his gaze from the stranger to the north path ahead, and began to walk. 

"Nay! I fear I must stop thee, you are walking the wrong way, little one. The House of Elrond lies to our South. I believe it is easier to travel by horse, have you had any, but two for one creature isn't much of a problem, seeing you're as little as you are." 

"I am not little!" Estel cried in protest while blushing crimson for being caught unknowing of his way home.

"If you must insist, little one, hop on to my horse." He pointed towards his steed. 

Estel realized that the extreme beauty, which was the stranger's horse, was bare of back. _He must be an elf_ Estel gathered, the little weight in his heart disappeared. _He is 'friend', then._ All doubts gone, he climbed the horse with little help, and seated himself on the back of the white gleaming creature. The stranger patted her gently as he himself mounted, whispering to it in melodic elvish of his bidding. 

It took off suddenly, fast as light. 

They had ridden endlessly for the rest of the night in silence, no words were exchanged. When the first rays of the sun adorned Middle Earth, welcoming the dawn of another day, they caught the distant glimpse of the grandness where the House of Elrond stood. 

"We're nearing." The stranger whispered to Estel, the tingling waters of the river running were just ahead. 

Lord Elrond was waiting as their horse stopped at the stairs of which led to the House of Elrond. Behind him stood two very guilty looking Elladan and Elrohir. Their frowns transformed into a delighted smile when their keen eyesight caught sign of Estel on the approaching horseback, a relieved sigh escaped their lips. 

"Welcome, Legolas." The lord of the Sindar elves greeted in the usual solemn, commanding voice. "It has being long." 

As a respecting gesture, the stranger who went by the name of Legolas as Elrond called him, pulled off his cloak's hood to reveal his handsome face, his eyes reflected those of mirth, he jested. "Indeed it has being long, my lord. Your son, Estel being his name had I not being wrongly informed, could not recognize if I were friend or foe, I feared I was not welcomed." 

"You are forever welcomed to my realm, Legolas. Please forgive Estel of his short understanding." 

"Ú-moe edhored (there is nothing to forgive)." Legolas chuckled softly, turning to watch Estel's reaction, only to find Estel gaping at himself with a shocked expression. 

Estel was surprised, aye that he is. He swallowed a gasp, blinking furiously, hoping he had not strayed into yet another dream. Legolas! Was he not the elven bred who was in his delusion? Beautiful and elegant above all other, with that long neat blonde hair, braided at the sides down the back…those sapphire eyes so full of life, and … and… Estel cared not if his actions were rude, but he simply could not remove his eyes from the gorgeous elf that was there. He was captured. So totally, fully captured.

He felt his heart's pump race against his ribs, the blood rushing towards his face; his knees buckle as though they had turned into water, unsupportive. 

He felt faint.

[End of Flashback]

**Aragorn POV –**

_If only I had understood the racing of the heart. If only I had understood the blush, the raise of hope… but nay, I was too young. Had I only being a few years older, perhaps I would've comprehended. Just perhaps. But that 'maybe' was the hope to everything I had ever loved._

_Five or six years afterwards… when Legolas' memory was indistinct and blurred in my heart and mind… I met Arwen Undómiel, daughter of Elrond the Halfelven. I thought her beautiful, though in my heart I knew she could not compare to a certain blonde elf of years back. I ignored that thought, my mind had failed me then, I believed the blonde beauty would never return what I felt for him and wished only to heal my grieving heart. _

_But in every aspect I compared her with my source of admiration that was the Mirkwood prince, her dark curls to his light blonde hair, her unspoken melancholy to his mirthful character. I knew that in no way would she outshine him, and in no way would my heart stop crying out to him no matter how time lapses, but she was the only healer of my spirit, and in desperation I declared my love for her._

_She said naught to me, only brought me to her father. Lord Elrond told me of the bitter fate I had chosen and I learnt then of the evil force that worked against us – Sauron. For almost 39 years afterwards I took leave to survive in the wild, laboring in the battle that one day would bring forth the doom of either Sauron or the world of men and elves. I met very little of Legolas in my years of a ranger, but when I did I remember them to be the most pleasant of all the years I had spent alone in the north. He had the ability to lighten my heart, and destroy all my fears, bring me optimism when all hopes were lost. _

_Then one day I came to the Lothlorien woods, unaware of Arwen's presence. When we met again under the trees of Caras Galadhon of golden leaves, she brushed her lips against mine and claimed in her sweetest voice her heart belonged to none but me. None so strange to me I felt no happiness of joy, instead all the more emptiness. _

_I left her again, our parting filled with unknown promises and wishes. I hated to lie, I hated to state so wrongly against the burning of my heart, I hated the knowledge that I was indeed using the daughter of Elrond. But I was selfish, and for that I was granted an eternity of regrets and lies. _

_I remember clearly of when the fellowship had being formed. "And you have my bow." He had said straight after I pledged my part, and though I knew it was wrong, I could not help but wonder why his decision had being so hastily made. Nevertheless I was ecstatic. To be alongside the elven beauty as we face the doom of Middle Earth together seemed not as perilous as it was first made out to be. _

_That night changed everything. _

[Flashback]

"Do you remember when we first met?" Arwen asked Aragorn, her eyes searched for answers within his orbs. 

"I thought I had strayed into a dream." He answered, daring not to hold her searching eyes, for fear she would look right through his mask, his lie.

"Long years have passed. You did not carry troubles you carry now. Do you remember what I told you?" 

"You said you would bind yourself to me, forsaking the immortal life of your people." He said, and with every word his heart filled with an unknown dread. How much he wanted to tell her right then and there that he did not love her more than he would love a sister? He could not… he would not.

She held to him, her hand reached to caress his cheeks, guiding his eyes to lock upon her own as she breathlessly whispered, "And to that I hold. I choose a mortal life." She pushed something into his palm, cold and warm at the same time. It was the evenstar, a sign of her immortality, her most precious jewel. 

"I cannot accept this." He almost cried out in desperation. How could he accept a gift of eternity when he did not love her even a fraction of her love for him? How could he forsake her from her kin when he had nothing to give her but an empty heart? Oh, how he so wanted to love her. To dearly hold her, to cherish her, and to forget about the elven prince who took all there was in his heart. 

"It is mine to give to whom I will," She pressed her hand over his fingers, concealing the jewel in his palm, "Like my heart."

And under the cool shade of the trees in the beautiful garden, they kissed.

[End of Flashback]

_How foolish of it was I, to accept the gift she had adorned me. To know the doom it would set upon me and yet I had accepted it with that simple kiss. That night was unforgettable; she had given herself to me along with her strongest and deepest love. The next day, we parted. _

_The fellowship endured much, so much it was unbearable for me think, to say. So many friends and kin were lost to the evil that was spreading from the mountains of Mordor. And through the darkness the most unimaginable friendships formed, those of the dwarf and elf, whom never acquainted. _

_After I was presented the depth of her love, which in the form of her evenstar, immortality and her soul. My mind had being set, that my heart would sing for none bar her existence, and only she would stir the love within me. Only her. I would forget about the love that once stirred me towards the blonde elf from Mirkwood, and my soul would forever belong to Undómiel._

_Perhaps, just perhaps I would've succeeded, had it not being for that battle. The last battle. The Valar had answered my silent prayers, save it was too late. Too late._

[Flashback]

"Sons of Gondor, of Rohan. My brothers." Aragorn rode in front of the Gondorian soldiers and the Riders of Rohan, the remaining of Sauron's army appeared from behind the Black Gates, it was a sea of orcs, wargs and all that was evil. "I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me! A day may come, when the courage of men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of Fellowship, but it is not this day. An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the age of men comes crashing down! But it is not this day! This day, we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you, stand, men of West!" 

Behind him, Sauron's army marched towards them. Even for the bravest men, fear shook all that was in their heart. Sauron's army easily surrounded all that was of the men, all was silent. Too silent. They heard the distant calling of Sauron as the eye rested upon the battlefield, "Aragorn…Elessar…"

Aragorn slowly paced forwards upon his horse, and he turned as he swayed his sword in the face of battle. "For Frodo!" He cried. With that, he charged towards Sauron's army, Andùril – the blade that was remade, was tight in his grasp. 

Without a second thought, Legolas charged his horse towards the enemy after the future king, Gandalf and the rest tight behind him. They were immediately swamped into a sea of darkness as one after another the evil creature under Sauron's bidding came forth for the kill. Many, many men were slayed, blood and deaths were all around them… 

The sky cried its outrage as the Nazgûls too appeared, all was bleak, impossible. Deaths would surely allege all of them, and darkness had already claimed the thoughts of many. 

Legolas dropped his bow, the arrows were almost useless as the orcs were too close. He pulled out his twin blades, his keen elven eyes desperately searching for that strong leader… _How's he faring?_

His heart almost stilled once his eyes sought their source. Aragorn had raised his blade to defend himself from a monster of Mordor, but his strength was failing him and he was thrown back to the ground. Legolas roughly defended himself from the surrounding orcs, desperately trying to get to his friend. 

Aragorn turned his head, realizing that the beast had came right at him, aiming only to kill. He wanted to move away, but he could not. His legs had momentarily lost their use, and his blade was thrown meters away from him, he had lost his only means of defend. Doomed in every sense, he only hoped his end would come swiftly. 

_Goodbye, Legolas_. He said a silent goodbye to the Mirkwood prince in his heart, regretting then more than ever before that he could not tell Legolas how much his presence meant to him, that he could not tell Legolas his last thoughts were of the elven beauty. 

He waited for Mandos' greeting to the halls; he waited for the pain that would surely seer through him before he could finally find his eternal peace. But all he felt was a strong push. 

He opened his eyes, and immediately he wished he had not. _Valar__ give me strength_. Legolas was where Aragorn was minutes ago, on the ground, dying. 

Yes, Legolas was dying, as far as Aragorn could see. In a burst of outrage, he grabbed his fallen Andùril, ready to strike the beast when Gandalf came to his side. "Legolas might still be saved, go to him, Aragorn." 

Personally wishing for no else, Aragorn staggered to the side of the elf, his sight blur seeing the dark crimson elven blood staining all that was around Legolas. 

"Legolas…" He held the elf dearly against his chest, only vaguely aware of the battle… who cared if orcs had every opportunity to run a sword through him, who cared if he was bare to any attack… all he cared was of Legolas,  his Legolas. "You needn't… you shouldn't…" His whispered aimlessly, unaware of what he was trying to say. His voice broke. "Why…?"

"A-Aragorn…" Legolas said through his labored breathing, he could only hazily make out Aragorn's figure crowded above him; and knew the world was slipping from him. He shook involuntarily as a spasm of pain shot through him from his chest wound; he was hurting everywhere… everywhere. He was cold… he had never felt so uncomfortable in his 3000 years of existence. Already, he could feel the clammy cold fingers of death coming to claim him. "I-I-I am f-fine. I-it is perilous, p…please for-forget about me. You must…must defend yourself." 

"You cannot ask that of me." Aragorn was a wreck. Indeed, he looked strong as he had ever being, but his internal battle was eating him away. Right then and there he knew he could not live with the knowledge that Legolas died for him, he would rather die himself. _What courage drove him to save me in the face of death?_  He felt the elf shiver in cold, and he held Legolas closer to his chest, hoping to warm the elf with his own body heat.  

"Eagles! The eagles are coming!" Pippin cried somewhere amidst the battlefield, there was hope, after all. 

Aragorn indistinctively heard eagle cries, heard the crash of Sauron's eye, the fleeting of Sauron's army, but he was not aware of any. His mind and soul were focused on the dying elf in his arms. So many things he wanted to say to his saviour, but he could pronounce none of the things he wanted to say bar whispering repeatedly, the light dim in his eyes, "Don't fade on me, Legolas. Dartha go nin. Tolo dan na ngalad.(Stay with me. Come back to the light)."

Legolas felt himself diving in and out of a blackened pit, and knew his time was short. How could he leave without telling the man he loved of his feelings? He could not… And as he felt himself plunging down that black hole, he whispered rather softly, "Gerich veleth nin, Estel. You always have." (You have my love.)

[End of Flashback]

_He was saved, being brought back from the verge of death by Gandalf. The relief within me was so great I was overwhelmed with emotions… I could not believe Gandalf when he assured me of Legolas' safety. Legolas was dying… cold… limp… how could he have so easily being revived? But oh, how I wanted to hold him in my arms and let it be for the rest of eternity… to protect him from all evils… nothing should ever harm anyone so beautiful, especially him. _

_The rest of the time we spent together blissfully, my vow to Arwen was lost to me in the presence of Legolas. He often reminded me of my duty, of my kingdom and my betrothed, yet I always shushed him with soft kisses upon his tender lips. _

_I never wanted the life of ecstasy to end, but the day of the wedding and coronation came almost too soon. As I walked towards him, watching him with every step I took, admiring his beauty and glow, I felt my heart break. He was exceptionally beautiful that day, clad in robes of royal descent, in blues and silver, a prince's circlet embedded neatly upon his head. I put my hand on his shoulder, and we stared into each other's eyes that were the windows to our souls. He was masked by a smile, but how I knew him… he could no longer lie to me than lie to himself. He was in pain and I could feel it, his heart was shattering and I wished only to mend it… I could not. Yet how brave he was, to let that melancholy smile grace his lips, to grasp me by the shoulder and let his eyes lead me towards her._

_"Hannon Le." I had simply thanked him. For what? _

_Cruelly, he left after the wedding, his last words to me were "Forget me, and never let me see thee, unless thee wishes me to take leave into the west. 'Us' is …was merely a brief romance. Stolen Romance. It should've never been."_

_--_

"My lord?" A page called to the King yet again, waiting anxiously for his king to answer.

"Yes?" Aragorn shook his head to relieve him from the past, so absorbed was he, he had failed to hear the boy's calls. 

"A party of elves wishes for a little of your time. They're waiting outside the doors." 

"Elves?" _Could it be Legolas?_ His heart jumped, "Send them in."

Thranduil walked in, followed only by his advisor, longest friend. Aragorn's hopes dropped to the pit of his stomach, though a feeling of deep sadness crept into his veins, frightening him. 

"Lord Thranduil of Mirkwood," Aragorn invited his visitors to a seat, "What brings thee to Gondor?" He spoke otherwise while his heart longed to ask – _How fares Legolas?_

"Aragorn, son of Arathorn, many winters have passed since it is you and I last met. Do excuse me for such abrupt visit, but I have a need of great urgency only you may help. I come for your assistance to Mirkwood, king of men." 

"What do you need of the Western men, my Lord? Had evil spread once again in the East?"

"Nay, the realm of Mirkwood is in peace. Many of us are retreating to the west, Valinor. (Aragorn's heart flinched at the old king's words. _What of Legolas?_) But it is you, alas, that I seek help from."

"Me?"

"Aye, come to Mirkwood, it is all I ask."

How Aragorn so dearly wanted to say "yes". But Legolas's words once again echoed by his ear, 

_"Forget me, and never let me see thee, unless thee wishes me to take leave into the west."_

All these years he feared his lover would leave him to the blessed realm…feared that he would lose sight of his lover beyond the sea. He knew once again he had restrained the elven beauty of his longing to sail to the west, but he could not help himself, he had to live by the knowledge Legolas existed among the men, beside himself though unseen to his eyes. 

"Nay, I cannot." The elven king's face fell at Aragorn's words, "I had made a promise."

"A promise is to be broken, Aragorn son of Arathorn."

"Perhaps, but I cannot. I must stay loyal to an oath I have sworn to live by."

Thranduil, with a deep look flashing across his face, knew Aragorn would not sway. He stood - a face of determination. 

Aragorn thought his visitor was wrathful at his negative reply, and immediately he was sorry for his answer. "I-" He opened his mouth to explain more, but as the elven king slowly bowed to the king of men, Aragorn left his mouth open with astonishment. 

"It has being many thousands of years since last I bowed before another, men or elf. But this moment I bow before you, Aragorn son of Arathorn, king of Gondor. Please, ride with me to Mirkwood.

It is Legolas. I fear he is dying.

He is dying."

~*

**Notes:** I know this is a hell of a long chapter, and I hope it would not be too boring considering its length. Somehow, it just got dragged on a little bit. The scene at the Last battle, if any were aware, Legolas was indeed looking as though he was desperate to save Aragorn, and thus it should happen, so I believe. Anyhow, reviews are welcomed, of course, but especially constructive criticism.  


	2. Of the Reunited Lovers of Old

**Stolen Romance**

**Disclaimer**: Anything you find remotely familiar to LOTR does not belong to me, which includes the places, characters etc. (Alas, if only I owned Legolas :P) they belong to the ever too wonderful TRR Tolkien, whom we must thank, or else where comes our beloved elf and man this day?

**Warning**: this is strictly AL slash, therefore if you are against m/m relationship **do not proceed – don't say you haven't being warned**

**Synopsis**: AU. When an elven king bows in front of the king of Gondor for a favor, would the king put everything down in his realm to the side of his one and only lover?  
  
**Author's Notes**: My grammar and English overall isn't really up to standard, shall I say. Please do excuse. Might seem weird too in sense of spelling – since I'm from Australia.  **Also, please be aware that –** after actually taking some time to plan the actually "plot" of the story (which is positively rare of me), I decided the ratings would go up in later chapters. As it already has for this chap. And I'm not exactly sure if I give the right ratings – I mean, I personally read any story, quite unaware of the ratings. 

**Genre**: Romance/Angst   
  
**Replies **– 

**Anonymous**: Thank you.

**Nifty**: Ah dear me, yes thanks for pointing it out, that was a nasty typo there. ^_^

**Alexis**: I wouldn't dream of leaving it there :) considering I would hate to _stop_ torturing the lovers. Ah, there comes my sadistic nature. 

**Kept-secret**: I suppose the answers are in the chap. And that was _not_ a stupid review. Truly. 

**Forsaken^On3**: Thanks~ glad you liked the way it was started :)

**DustBunnies**: Ah you flatter me. I would hate to disappoint you in any way – but I always find as I keep on writing the chapters get worse. =X Anyhow, thank you! 

**Caliowiel**: An update's underway  :P Thanks!

**Kata**** Malfoy**: That's exactly what I thought! I mean, Peter Jackson is wonderful – he gives us slashers hints to chew upon. :) Don't you think so? 

**Legolas**: Here's another chapter ^_^ (Eek! Had you not put your email there I would've being hugging you to death – your nik's Legolas! =grins=)

**Gershwen**: Glad to know readers like long :P perhaps it was just me. Thanks!

**Voldie**** on Varsity Track**: Ah! No fancier of Legolas slash? Damn. :P Anyhow, thanks!

**Starlit Hope**: LoL, I suppose the rest was cut. But thanks anyhow ~

**Silvertoekee**: You're wonderful. In two sentences you managed to summarize the whole chapter – I wished I had the ability to do that. :)

**Jera**: My most sincere thanks for this review, and for pointing out the errors of the story. I really tried to put the speech together in this chapter (ah believe me, I really did – and this chapter is _full _of dialogue) but I really don't know if I have succeeded – I doubt it though. Oh yeah, I suppose a human cannot go to the Halls of Mandos: but I beg you to pardon it in this story, if it does come up again. 

**Also to Michelle**: Thank you so much for the e-mail. 

**School is rather hectic at the moment (gosh don't I just hate year 10). Thus later chapters _might_ be a little slow in sense of updating. ^_^ Another 'Thank you' to all :) Your reviews literally made my day. Hope this chapter is up to scratch. **

---*---*---*---

"…" – Speech

_This_ – Thoughts

**Chapter 2**: Of the Reunited Lovers of Old

"He is dying." 

Aragorn stood immobile, uncomprehending. He felt fright and disbelief shake his body. No, it could not be happening. Not again. Not to his Legolas. 

"You lie." He accused Thranduil, king of Mirkwood elves, "Legolas is an immortal elf. He does not die. He cannot." 

"Elves perish in two ways, Aragorn son of Arathorn." Thranduil looked as though he'd much rather believe Aragorn than himself, "to be slain in battle or overthrown by grief. Legolas is walking too narrowly upon the thread of the second; I do not know one who could persuade him to come back to his kin, save for you."

Then it dawned on Aragorn, swift and fast. His face paled, lips a colour of dying red. He knew, obviously, of what Thranduil spoke of, but he did not want to know it. _Legolas is dying because of me._

"It takes all my strength of the heart to believe you, Lord Thranduil. But I must, and I will. You must rest tonight – nay, do not protest, if not for you, then for your steeds – we shall leave when the first sunray dawns the horizon in the morn."

Thranduil, the first hint of delight worn on his face since the longest of time, nodded his appreciation. "I thank thee, Estel." And he called to Aragorn with his elven name, so alike the olden times it seemed; when Aragorn would stray towards the East in journeys to Mirkwood as a ranger of north.

"Nay, t's I who must thank thee for bringing me such grave news. I must go to him.

I must." 

*

Aragorn could not rest that night, his insides were burning within his ribs, like fire. How he wished he owned a pair of feathery wings, he would soar to the side of his true lover in a blink of an eye. Rid his blonde elven beauty of all the pains he himself had inflected upon. He would hold Legolas dear to him as he had done before, and both of them shall rejoice the time till their love has finally found its peace. 

He tossed and turned upon his soft bed, totally unaware that his discomfort had also caused Arwen a night of sleepless nightmares. She had known from the very beginning that Aragorn's heart had never fully belonged to her. Perhaps at one stage or another he strayed towards her, but before her always outshone the mere shadows of the Mirkwood prince. She had hoped however, as time lapses, what the two friends once had would disappear into a void.  And Legolas would sail towards the west whilst Aragorn and she lived their fairy-tale endings of happily ever after. Yet she knew now she could never rid of the blonde elf from Aragorn's heart, and neither could she - however she tried, replace him.

"Can you not sleep, Melamin (my beloved)?" She asked - the answer all too obvious. 

"Nay, I cannot. Distressing news has being brought to me, Lady Undómiel; I must set out tomorrow's morn at once." He called her Evenstar; no longer did his sentences fill with sweetness as it had once held.

"The news must be grave indeed, for you to be churning upon the bed at this hour. Would you care to, then, share it with your wife?" Arwen asked carefully, though she had already guessed whom it concerned. 

"Nay, I cannot. Forgive me, Lady Undómiel." 

"Why must you call me with such formality, Melamin? I find my name more pleasant to the ears – Arwen, you shall call me that, I beg of thee." She turned to face his back, so cold and distant he seemed now more than ever before. _He is lost to me._ She felt tears prickling behind her eyes, but furiously, she blinked them back. 

"I am sorry…Arwen." _I need to be truthful, for her, for me, for Legolas_. He turned; his dark grey orbs suggested his seriousness. Slowly, his hands reached to cup Arwen's lovely face, and he said, "I-I … I must speak with you."

"At this hour?" Arwen was suddenly frightened. 

"Aye. It is of great importance, to you and I." He could not meet her eyes. 

"Nay, it is too late, Melamin. Speak no more, I am weary." Though craving for the touch and feel of his hand upon her cheeks, she turned away, unable to hold her tears. How could she tell him that she already knew – already felt – the distance between them, the love that has being lost. How could she stop him from voicing those words? - She did not want to hear them. It would be too final, too … absolute. There would no longer be a place for her hopes; he would dash them, merciless. _Why do you torture me so?_

Aragorn did not persist, his courage failing him. Unlike him whilst upon the battlefields, he was no leader in these matters of the heart.  

*

Aragorn was already waiting at the stables when King Thranduil and his small party of elves prepared their steeds for their journey home.  The anxiety had mounted to its maximum within his chest, he could wait no longer.

_Legolas, Melamin… do you hear my calling? I am coming, do not succumb to the darkness, I beg of thee._

For four days onwards they rode towards the woods of Mirkwood, driving their steed on and on endlessly. They rested only a few hours late at night, rather for their horses than for themselves – they could not relax, how could they, when the thought of a dying elven prince constantly plagued them, shedding the light from their mind and heart. 

Before the sun fully disappeared below the mountains on the fourth day, they came before the vast forest that was once known as Greenwood. The leaves rustled against the rhythm of the light breeze, echoing of a voice so deep and low. It hissed to Aragorn, rather quiet: "Save our princeeee… Aragorn son of Arathorn… save him..."

And Aragorn was astonished, for he was sure it was the trees that were murmuring to him. The trees! _By the Valar. I am no elf!_

But all the same he nodded solemnly at the ancient trees before he entered the forest, the answer unspoken in his heart _I would rather die than witness his passing. He shall not pass to the halls of Mandos whilst I walk on this earth, nor shall he see darkness ever again._

The House of Thranduil* was grand – tall and elegant – it was rather a reflection of nature's beauty. Yet Aragorn barely had the time to admire such a place, like he always did in earlier years, before he rushed towards Legolas' own chambers. Thranduil at his heels. 

His breath caught in his throat as he set his eyes on the elven prince: he had almost forgotten how beautiful the elf was.

"Legolas." Aragorn whispered, unable to move. It felt rather a delusion, _Am I truly standing before you, my love? Or have I strayed into another one of my dreams?_  And for a minute he stood there observing his source of admiration, daring not to stir in fear all would disappear. 

"He has fallen into darkness since you left, my lord. I was afraid he had -" The she-elf who sat beside Legolas' bedside bowed before Thranduil, her voice quivering ever so slightly. 

"Please, do not continue." Aragorn interrupted, the she-elf's voice jolted him back to the horror of reality. Cautiously, he took small steps towards the resting elf. 

"Legolas." He called again, his hands reached to touch the elf's cheek, caressing it. Legolas was so pale… almost deathly so. He looked rather serene and tranquil, motionlessly lying there, uncaring of the world. Death seemed to have a firm grip on him, Aragorn's heart clenched. "Legolas… it is I, Aragorn."

The elven prince lay undisturbed, breathing shallow and irregular. 

"Open your eyes, Melamin, do not scare me." Slowly Aragorn caressed the pale cheek, hoping to bring warmth and glow back into the elf's body. "Why must you always worry me as such? Do you feel I have not enough to concern for?" 

Legolas did not give the slightest acknowledgement if he had heard Aragorn's whispers, he lay so calmly, emotionless, almost the likeness of a stone. 

Aragorn bent and adorned a light kiss on Legolas' brow, he did not sit upright immediately, and instead he kept his face close to Legolas, his breath hot on Legolas' neck. His voice was no more than a sigh, "Your darkness has passed, come back now, follow the light of Eärendil. You are a strong warrior, my elf, you cannot die as such." 

And as he sat straight he could've sworn he saw the slightest movement of Legolas' hand. His eyes strayed hopefully towards the others in confirmation, and it was only then did he realize the others have left them in peace: so absorbed was he, he hadn't realized when they left.

The world was their own now. His and Legolas'. 

"A-Aragorn?" 

Aragorn's head turned swiftly at the weak voice, his heart racing with anticipation. A roar of thunder sounded by his ear as intense grey met the hauntingly beautiful sapphire. He felt numb with emotion – once again he could see the orbs of Legolas' eyes fill with the loving soul, it was no longer a cold, misted mask as it was minutes ago, but full of spirit. Yet it held no mirth, no glee, only pain and knowledge of his years. Indeed, Legolas seemed to have grown wiser by the mere look in his eyes. 

"T's I, Melamin." 

"W-Why are you here?" How extremely weak he sounded… a shudder of pain shot through Aragorn as he reminded himself _I did this to him_. 

"I…" Aragorn did not know how to reply. 

Legolas cut him off, his tone, though frail, was brisk, sharp as a knife. "You have forsaken your promise, Aragorn. I no longer have any reason to linger in this land, I will leave and dwell my days in the west until Mandos claims me." He struggled to seat up, panting furiously in the process – he had become so fragile. Seeing so, Aragorn quickly lent a hand, only to be brushed away.

"My heart sings to see thee, Legolas. I cannot stay in Gondor whilst you wither away. Forgive me, I cannot fulfil my oath to you, but is it what you wish – to leave for the Gray Havens? If it indeed is what you long for in your heart. I am in no place to stop you; I love you too much to do that." Aragorn was sincere as he could ever be, though the words were daggers to his heart, he had to voice them. 

There was a lengthy pause before Legolas replied, "Leave, please." He turned away, but Aragorn caught the glimmer in his eyes – tears. _He is crying._ Aragorn was startled; Legolas was never one to be known to shed tears, for he had too much pride for such nonsense.

"I cannot. I must stay." 

"Nay, you mustn't. Your duty lies with the western men, with your wife and your kingdom. You have nothing here."

"I have you." Aragorn's voice was but a whisper, full of emotion, of affection. 

"You do not. Now leave, I beseech you, your presence reminds me nothing but the memories of the past, it sends much pain to me. I cannot bear it."

"But they shall not be memories! They shall be the future, beloved. I will not leave you to pass away here in the woods of Mirkwood, amongst your departing kin. I have alone made an oath to protect you. I shall not let a mortal such as myself watch the most beautiful immortal being pass to the halls, that is unjust!" Aragorn felt blood pouncing within his veins. How could he make Legolas understand?

"Please, Aragorn." 

"Bless the Valar, Legolas, I will not leave you. I love you. I once swore I shall not let you see darkness ever again – and to that I hold. If I leave for Gondor, you must be beside me. Tell me, my love, why do you resist me so, do you no longer hold your love for me? Is that why you do not rejoice my presence?" His voice raised by a notch as he talked; frustration clear. 

Legolas closed his eyes, crystal tears sliding down his pale cheeks hastily. "You mustn't betray Arwen. She has forsaken, for you, her immortality." He chose not to answer Aragorn's question. 

"Aye, and to her I owe much, but you are dying Legolas, I know you can feel it. You have succumbed to the darkness for over eight days; I cannot live against my desire… and in fear your death every second of the day… " He spoke the last words rather soft, his eyes holding Legolas' with a determination different to those upon battle-fields – Aragorn, king of Gondor, has finally rendered to his heart's longing, "I have already… betrayed her." 

"But Aragorn – I no longer love you as lovers do, only as a friend. Do you not understand?

Aragorn stared blankly at Legolas, unable to speak. _Nay…_

"I-I do not believe you." He said when at last he found his voice, sounding much more certain than how he felt. "If so, tell me Legolas, why do you pain with memories of me – us – our past? Why can you not look at me when you tell me you no longer love me? Why are you fading, Legolas – of grief?"

"I -"

"Please Legolas. Stop denying my yearning – our wishes, our love." And before Legolas could protest, Aragorn's lips were on his, bracing him with a loving kiss. 

Legolas struggled weakly at first, but as Aragorn showed nothing save the outmost love he could bestow, Legolas slowly yielded willingly, melting into Aragorn's fierce hug. They both rendered to the passion that burnt within them like the flames of a blaze. How dearly they loved each other… the love was so fierce, so ardent, so giving but all the same – demanding. 

They broke apart, eyes still closed, savouring the moment. 

Aragorn shifted his position so he was right next to Legolas on the bed; his rough ranger's hands guided Legolas' head to his shoulder. And in that position they lay for the longest of time, happy simply to enjoy each other's presence. 

[Flashback]

Legolas lay upon the soft green field, silent and solitude. The breeze slightly rippled his robes, and the little strands of blonde hair that escaped his neat braids danced along with the wind. He was bathed in the fading sunlight, glowing in a golden hue.  For too long had he being a prisoner inside the walls of Minas Tirith, it was one of those rare days when he fled into the nature, where he really belonged. 

The birds sang to him of beautiful stories in the blessed realm, the wind carried to him scent of the sea and the callings of his kin. How his heart longed to sail across the sea to the west… it had being beckoning to him in his dreams, blocking his every sense with its magical sereneness. 

But he cannot leave Aragorn now, not when they had just found each other. Such a bitter fate he had chosen…

"What are you thinking of, Legolas?" Came a low voice behind him. He turned abruptly, shocked that his elven senses was unable to pick up a human's footsteps. Had he being so absorbed with the stories of the elves' miraculous land?

"The sea has being calling for me. Its scents are strong, overpowering." He said, eyes straying towards where the sea lay, though unseen to even his keen elven sight. 

The human's face fell at the elf's response, he lay beside Legolas where the grass was slightly damp, but he cared not.  "Would you leave me then, one day, to your kin?" 

Legolas contemplated the question for a while, falling silent. _Would I?_  He had asked himself many times the very same question. 

"One day – perhaps, I would. But if indeed it is true then I know the day would not come till long years have passed." He answered frankly. His sapphire eyes followed the paths of a wandering bird in the sky, pursuing it with his orbs until it disappeared beyond his sight. 

Aragorn witnessed the last of the rays disappear behind the mountains, a sense of loss drifting to the surface of his different emotions. "You long for a peaceful life beyond the sea, in Valinor." It was rather a statement. 

"I do not deny that. The calling of the sea had being great. Alas, my heart is enchanted. But I will not leave you at this hour, Aragorn. I won't for a very, very long time – if indeed ever." 

"I hope it is never." Aragorn whispered, playing with the elf's silky blonde hair. 

And there they both lay, under the stars, until light dawned once again.

[End of Flashback]

**Legolas POV –**

"Why did you leave me, Legolas? Did you forget your words? You were not to leave me until long years have passed – and yet it was hardly a year since you spoke those words." 

"You have Arwen now, Aragorn." 

"But it is you whom I want, do you not know?"

"Please Aragorn. T's Arwen who is your wife and t's her where your loyalty must lie." 

"Nay, I have deceived the callings of my heart for far too long. T's my heart where my faith lies." 

_I did not answer him, for I found no more strength. _

_An unknown darkness has crept over my eyes, blurring the world that was around me. Cold… once again I felt the discomfort of coldness lingering in my veins, freezing the blood. I could not breathe… _

_The darkness has come to claim me, and I gave no objection to fade into the shadows, this was my fate, this was my choice. Since long ago when I first gave my heart to the man that was now the king of Gondor, I have foreseen this day… when Legolas Greenleaf would become but a memory to those of Middle Earth, a passing leaf. _

_Pain seared through me, so much pain… it was unbearable. Is this what I had to pay for the love I bestowed to the man that belonged to another? And within the shadows of gloom I saw a descending light, its brightness blinding me. _

_A pang of ache emerged from my heart, and then another, and another. I gasped for air, and grasped my heart with both my hands in hope of soothing the pain, but it never left me once.  _

_"Legolas…!" I could only vaguely hear Aragorn's panic-stricken cries, and I wished I could hold him one last time. But it was too late, for I felt my world come to its ending as my soul leapt from my body to a far away distant. No more pain. No more heartache. No more betrayal. Here. I am free._

**Aragorn POV – **

_"Legolas…!" I gasp. My heart wrenched as I see him holding his hands above his chest, his face in agonizing pain. "Legolas…!" I called again. Fear was overwhelming me._

_All of a sudden he fell limp upon the bed, his eyes were closed. Closed. Panic blinded me. I ran for the door that concealed us to our world, and in desperation I yelled with a shaky voice, only half a mind on what I was screaming of, "Healer! Healer! Come fast!" _

_I did not know how my legs supported me, they felt rather like water. And as I rushed back to his side, I crashed down upon the bed. Why… why was he so cold? I did not understand… was he not fine only minutes ago? _

_Slowly I slipped my hand beneath his back, guiding his body towards me. I held him in a fierce hug, unable to let go. _

_And in that position we sat until elves swarmed us. It was suffocating. _

_Please let it be a nightmare…_

~*


	3. Of the Paths Ahead

**Stolen Romance**

**Disclaimer**: Poor, un-innovative, thus own nothing _at all_ that you find familiar in LOTR. Only write for a pastime. 

**Warning**: this is strictly AL slash, therefore if you are against m/m relationship **do not proceed – don't say you haven't being warned**

**Author's Notes**: Alas, my writing and my imagination is not well combined. Tell me if I'm going overboard! **PS** I wrote the latter part of this chapter half-asleep. So expect the worst =P 

**Pairing**: A/L (mild H/L in this chapter)

---*---*---*---

"…" – Speech

_This_ – Thoughts 

**Chapter 3:** Of the Paths Ahead

"He…He has fallen into darkness. T's likely he shall fade before sun arise." 

Aragorn felt his knees give away beneath him, his body numb of emotion. A hand reached to comfort him, placed heavily upon his shoulder of million burdens: to live without Legolas was a burden, far too great to bear. He closed his eyes, silent tears trickling down his troubled face. _Why? Legolas…why are you fading? Have I not given you enough hope? Am I not enough to bring you back to the light?_

And as his thoughts run wild, the most sickening contemplation sneaked its way to his mind. Legolas' words were shivers up his spine. 

_"But Aragorn – I no longer love you as lovers do, only as a friend. Do you not understand?"_

It was horror to him, as he made sense of what his blonde elven lover had said, and what he had so easily brushed away. He was blinded by his lust towards the elf, never had he given Legolas a chance to explain his words. Alas, perhaps Legolas was indeed in love with another – _whom?_ He wondered. And even that thought brought much more pain to him, and he gave another gasp as his heart seized with ache. He could almost feel it shattering into pieces. 

"Estel?" Thranduil's voice was thick with sorrow, "I'm sorry. I have gone for your aid too late." 

"Nay," Aragorn's voice was ragged, a broken murmur, "Perhaps you have chosen aid from a wrong source, milord. He loves another – aye, he told me such. His love no longer lingers with me." He's face was paling with every word he spoke, and his voice was devoid of passion, it sounded … dead. _Had that not being my utmost fears?_

"Be that what Legolas has told you, Estel?" Thranduil was suddenly angered to a light degree, his gaze upon the young ranger never wavered. "A fool that is my son! Can you not see, Estel, that he lies? He has long ago given you his heart, and he cannot take it back. It is a gift of which is eternal. He had spent long days suffering without you by his side, and he prepares to leave Middle Earth – he spoke of such when he wanders in his dreams. Never doubt his love, Isildur's heir. Never."

Aragorn looked up to the old king of Mirkwood with shining eyes, but he did not raise his hope in fear it would be taken from him too pitiless, "I do not doubt him, milord, it is myself whom I doubt. He deserves much better than the likes of me, for all I can give him are false promises and…" He choked upon his last word, "death."

"Nay Estel," Thranduil's voice was soft as his eyes strayed towards his fading son, "You give him hope."

*

**Legolas POV**

Darkness. 

It was all around me – nothing but darkness._ Where was the light within the dark? _

I turn, in circles I walked unknown of my destination. 

_Where am I? _

And all of a sudden I see a stray of beam in the far way distant. It had being so faint, I could've sworn it was but a trick of my eyes. Yet I stared at it, unblinking, and it did not disappear. 

Slowly, I begun walked towards it. And with every step I took the outline of a figure at the other end of the light grew sharper. He had striking elven features, of the Silvan bred. 

"Haldir!" I gasped, the figure was no other than the very same warrior who had fallen at the battle of Helms Deep, the fierce war against the works of Saruman. 

"Legolas." He acknowledged me with a haughty voice too familiar to my ears, and it brought the truest smile upon my face for the longest of time. Ah, how I dearly missed his presence. He was everything to me. 

"Am I to follow you to the Halls of Mandos?" I asked, almost a little hopeful. He had not changed one bit…just as he was in my memory, to the very last twinkle of his eyes. 

"Nay, mellon nin (my friend). You wander now between darkness and the light." He stared at me, what was that expression upon his clear-featured face? I could not read it as I used to.

"I do not understand." 

"Then you will, when our time ends here." He sounded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, alas, why must he talk with such riddles. 

He turned rather swiftly, a nod of his head bid me to follow his lead. Obediently, I trailed behind his soundless steps, allowing the flowing question to subdue themselves, holding my tongue and speaking of nothing -  for I knew the answer would give me naught save more confusion.

The scene began to transform around us, the darkness faded into white, and white into colours; silence changed into the beautiful chirping of birds and singings of rivers and trees. As we picked up on our paces in our endless walk, the world began to spin. I was sure I was flying… 

"Look at me, mellon nin." Haldir called to me in a small whisper. 

I locked my eyes upon his handsome face. 

"You are beautiful Legolas." He said, like he did many times before.

"Do you remember when we first met? I thought my eyes had being cheated by some spell – no elf could be more beautiful than I!" He laughed lightly, not breaking our contact. I wondered what expression showed on my face: was it surprise? Or perhaps knowing? 

"I love you, you know that."

I nodded numbly, and in a rusty voice I choked upon my words, "I loved you too."

"I know." His lips curled faintly, there was the slightest pause before he continued, "Tell me, meldanya (my beloved), did you truly loved me as a lover and no else?" His voice was gentle and soft, his gaze rested like burning blaze on my face, his eyes were the likes of a hawk, and I knew immediately I could not lie to him. Yet the lie was far more comforting than truth, and I had no choice.

"Aye… I did… a long time ago." I unlocked our firm stare, fastening my sight to his lips instead. I had not the heart to tell him I had only ever loved him as a friend and no more, for Estel stirred in me the passion and lust he could not. He needn't know that, he mustn't. 

"Legolas…" 

"Believe me, Haldir." I almost pleaded. 

"I do." He murmured, pulling me close to him and stroking my hair just as how he used to. I closed my eyes and allowed a sigh escape my lips, relieved. 

[Flashback]

"The dwarf breathes so loud we could've shot him in the dark." Came a proud voice, a figure appeared from amidst the silvan elves, his head held high. 

"Haldir." Legolas whispered upon recognizing the elf, his chest tightened. 

"Haldir o Lórien. Henion aníron, boe ammen i dulu lîn. Boe ammen veriad lîn. (Haldir of Lorien, we come here for help. We need your protection.)" Said Aragorn.

"Aragorn, these woods are perilous! We must go back!" Gimli cried, uncomprehending of Aragorn's elvish words.

"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back. Come, she is waiting." Haldir directed his words at the dwarf, choosing to ignore the man. He had seen the way Legolas' eyes trailed towards the ranger, of love and lust mixed into one. 

_He tried to mask it, but his eyes are his very own traitors_. 

And Haldir could feel the jealousy and envy burning within him… 

[End of flashback]

"I hated Aragorn," Haldir sighed, his hands now upon my cheeks as he caressed them, "I was envious of him. I could see it in your eyes, Legolas; your love for him runs deep."

"I know." He flinched at my words. "I'm sorry…"

"Shh," His hands left my face and reached for my hands, "Do not be, my elf. Open your eyes."

I didn't obey him; it felt good just to lose myself once more in his embrace. I did not want to face reality. Never again. "Open your eyes for me, Legolas." He prodded me gently. 

"Lorien!" I heard myself gasp with surprise as I peered at him through an eye, for now Haldir and I no longer stood within a void, but beneath the golden leaves of Caras Galadhon where we first met. "Nay Haldir – you have learnt wizardry!" 

"Bless the Valar, nay!" He laughed. "T's merely a trick of our minds. Come and sit with me under the Mellryns of Lorien."

"Our mind?" I was at lost. "Do you mean to say this is but a fickle imagination? But it seems too real. Alas, the day comes when my elven eyes are cheated by craft."

Haldir smiled. "Come, my little elf."

"Tell me, little one, why are you fading? …Why are you here?" He pulled me close the second I sat down, drawing me into his hug. His breath was hot on my neck.

I looked anywhere but where his eyes searched mine for an answer – I could give him none. "I do not know."

"But you must know that Aragorn ails because of thee?" 

"Aye, but he has Arwen, Haldir. Arwen is akin to him, and I am not. I should not keep them apart, mellon nin, him and I … it was stolen love… he was destined to be with the evenstar. Only her beauty and wisdom deserves him. Our love will fade, Haldir, men are weak, they cannot withstand the trail of time." I sounded rather as though I was convincing even myself.

He didn't speak for a second. I wished the silence would last. It did not. "Aragorn is no mere men. He dwelled among the elves for many years." 

"But he is mortal," I argued, against myself or him I didn't know. "A mortal's blood runs in his veins."

Pause.

"What does your heart tell you, prince?"

I lowered my eyes, _what does my heart tell me?_ "That he needs me."

"Listen to your heart, Legolas, it seldom leads you astray."

"Then this is one time when it will."

I could hear him sigh beside me, frustrated. 

"I have long forgotten the beauty of the golden leaves of Lorien." He said out of nowhere, his eyes gazing above us in wonder. Surprised, I followed his orbs, only to find myself staring into a pair of the most intense gray eyes. Aragorn.

"By the Valar…" I whispered, "Aragorn?"

The sky above darkened as I saw Aragorn before Gondor, many thousands of men behind him, bearing swords and shields, wearing armours and helmets. _What madness is this?_  

He charged towards the enemies, they were men. Men? Lost in the fierce battle cries, I could see his face radiate of determination and power, yet there was something amiss in his eyes – I could not place it, it was just horribly wrong. Within minutes his sword was stained of bloody red, I almost smiled; he was indeed a true warrior. I followed his eyes as he scanned the battlefield; the light was dim in his eyes at the sight of many fallen men. My vision, however, fell to a man meters from him, close enough to strike. He had not yet realized the peril he was in, and obliviously aimed his sword at another, pace dangerously slow. "Watch out!" I cried.

Was it because he heard me or pure coincidence, he turned just as the man aimed his sword at him. There was hope yet though, had Aragorn only leapt aside he would've being out of harm's way. But Aragorn did not move. I meant to scream at him, had I not being so horrified. He stood still with a light smile upon his weary face as the sword plunged into his chest. He was smiling. Smiling. There, time seemed to pause.

I watched as he fell to his knees in one graceful movement, his hands were limp by his side. His faint smile still graced upon his lips. 

"Legolas." I heard him whisper my name ever so softly. My heart leapt. 

His eyes collapsed…his body sank onto the ground…his spirit was no longer. Yet even as he died he was smiling. Still smiling. 

"Nay…" I whimpered. "Please Haldir, this cannot be the future? He has the age thrice those of normal man. He cannot … die."

He touched my face, bidding me to look at him. "Do you not understand?" 

I shook my head. 

"You cannot leave him now, Legolas." His eyes were earnest "Did you not hear him? He calls for you as he faded from Middle Earth. His hopes and happiness had left with you – he was empty without you. If you leave now, the line of Isuildur will be no more. Gondor will be no more. It is not yet your time."

The last of his words were echoes. 

I felt his warmth leaving me, the world was fading again. "Haldir!"

"Listen to your heart, my elf. Follow it." His voice was by my ear, but he was gone. 

Blackness enveloped me.

And I cherished it.  

~*~

**Notes:** After watching the Lord of the Rings trilogy in cinemas over the weekends. You can just imagine how high I am over Legolas/Aragorn at the moment. ^_^ Sitting there for 10 hours in the cinemas… and it was only them that kept me awake in the end. Anyhow, does anyone know when the Return of the King DVD is going to be out? The one containing the Blooper Reel of Legolas/Aragorn scene with Hungry Eyes songs? And the whole 3-DVD pack. =P LoL, cannot wait. **Updated chapter in celebration of release of Pirates of Carribean DVD special Edition** =P


	4. Of the awakening

**Stolen Romance**

**Disclaimer**: Nothing slightly familiar belongs to me. Had I owned Legolas or Aragorn, I would not be here, trust me. (Wouldn't even dare to think of the possibilities :P)

**Warning**: this is strictly AL slash, therefore if you are against m/m relationship **do not proceed – don't say you haven't being warned**

**Have you forgotten this story? =P**

---*---*---*---

"…" – Speech

_This_ – Thoughts

**Chapter 4: Of the awakening**

*****

Aragorn caressed his blonde elf's face with one rough ranger's hand; the skin beneath his touch was as smooth as silk, yet hauntingly cold. The morn was arriving shortly; he could feel its presence below the mountain hills, of freshness and bloom. 

His chest tightened; did it mean Legolas would be forever gone from his grasp in but a few hours? _Legolas…_ His heart cried out the name of his love, bleeding furiously as time lapsed. 

His hands left Legolas' blonde locks, instead clutching the elf's deathly white hands with his own. 

"You gave me hope when I have fallen," He whispered huskily, furnishing a light kiss on Legolas' pale hand, "and I shall give you mine. Come back to the light, melamin. Come back to me." 

He buried his head upon Legolas' chest, tears stinging his eyes. He berated himself of his very own weakness, for he was the king of Gondor and a man of great statue. What would his people say, had they saw him at this state…broken and fragile? Yet his heart could not betray him, and his tears were his truest emotions which he could not hide. He was indeed suffering, and he knew without a doubt had his lover left him to the halls of Mandos, he would slowly waste away before his time. And his region will be but a shortened memory, the Númenórean blood will linger no more in the mortal lands.

_"Do not give up on hope, Estel." _He could've sworn he heard the voice of Galadriel, the lady of the light, echo by his ears. He rose, startled, only to face the ever foreboding emptiness. _"For that is your elven title, do not forsake yourself, nor your emotions."_

"My lady?" He sounded almost tentative, his voice but a fraction of its usual intensity. 

_"Do not waver yet, Estel. Hope lives._

_Look."_

Almost as though an invisible hand guided him, Aragorn's eyes strayed back towards Legolas; all his thoughts were a whirlwind in his mind, magically brought forth to his consciousness. 

The silver-lit blonde hair was a bed beneath him, his face so pale… so akin to a frosty morn and so unearthly fair.

_Why do I love you so, Legolas? Alas you are the fairest of face, the noblest of heart, nothing short of a Maia… a Valar… why do I love something so high of statue above I? Why do I have my eyes set on treasures too dear to hold? Why do I choose such bitter fate? To live bitter days and to wander my existence alone at heart? Long have I heard that mortals were wrong to wed those of Elven kind or Elf-kin, but wedded to me is none bar the once fair twilight of the elves. Yet why are you so far from my reach, my love? Why can't I claim you as I had her? My love for you runs deeper than my passion for any other creature._

_Faith you say. Faith for her who I did not love? Who I had never loved? Did you not know, melamin, that my heart belonged to you almost that a century ago when you and I first countered? Forever I have loved you, and forever I will. Whether be it my life's pleasure or doom, I can not forsake my heart from its lust any longer. Never again._

_And to you I pledge my soul._

_Do not fade. T's all I beg of you._

The Valar must have heard his prayers, and answered them. For no longer had he cried those words from the bottommost of his heart had his eyes caught a slight flinch of Legolas' fingers. 

"Legolas?" At once he dashed towards the bedside of the elf. 

Legolas' eyes were still closed, but he was no longer still. He turned his head this way and that, his hands wrenching about him. The light blanket that covered him were thrown aside as he seemed to gain more consciousness, and he cried under his breath incoherent words that Aragorn could not hear, no matter how he strained his ears. 

"Legolas!" Aragorn cried, his mind momentarily uncomprehending – blinded by desperation. "Alas Legolas, what ails you?" 

He tried in vain to subdue Legolas, muttering words of soothing. 

Legolas lurched forward from his position on the bed; a loud gasp escaped his lips as though he was in great pain, and his eyes shot open, his bright sapphire orbs filled with anguish… 

"Estel!" He cried, his voice a choked pant, "You must go back to Gondor. At once!" 

Aragorn gave Legolas a quizzical look. "You dreamt, Legolas." 

He was torn between anxiety and relief, his hand automatically reached to caress his elf's cheeks, in hope of calming the obviously distressed prince. 

"Nay! It – It was more than a dream Aragorn, it was a foresight, Gondor is under threat! Men are attacking the city, they're moving now north to the shore of Gondor. They come from the west, but not akin the elves: they are fierce, Aragorn. You must prepare your city from this peril!" 

"Legolas you had fallen into darkness, you were unaware of the world. Do not pain yourself with such worries, melamin, rest." He almost seemed paternal. 

"Aragorn-"

"Rest." His voice was firm. 

"Do you not care for the welfare of your people?" There was a cutting edge within Legolas' words, a look of great impatience upon his face, "Heed my words Aragorn, I've seen it with my very own eyes." 

"Do you mean to say you have being to the future? Or mayhap switched in time and space: for with my very own eyes I've watched you succumb to darkness many hours ago, and I have never left your side, Legolas, you can see of no peril." 

"I never knew you to be so cynical, Aragorn." 

"T's not skepticism… Tell me, melamin, how is it you are able to see the happenings of city miles from where we now stand?"

"T-T's shown to me," Legolas looked away, lowering his voice in the process. "by… by Haldir. Believe me, Aragorn." 

Aragorn managed only to widen his eyes; the fear that had once gripped him was again so vividly tugging his heart. _Haldir… Legolas still cannot forget his past elven lover. Give me strength, Valar._

"Haldir? Had he… had he not …" 

"Aye." Legolas let out a deep sigh, "He had fallen."

"Then?"

"I had indeed yielded to the shadows, yet I remained in but a void between live and death. He came to me then. I wanted to follow him to the halls of mandos, (Aragorn's heart seized with sudden pain at these words, he made a sudden gesture as though to turn away, but seemed to have decided against it), but he showed to me of the future." Legolas turned to look at Aragorn once again, though his face was pale and devoid of emotions, his eyes betrayed his soul, for love lingered in the deepest windows of his orbs, "And there I saw you fall. I cannot explain how horrifying it was, to watch that sword plunge into your chest so mercilessly. And to watch you fall with that sad smile upon your face, to know I caused it! He convinced my place dwells now in Middle Earth, Aragorn. I cannot and will not leave at this hour, 

As I had promised."

There was a speechless silence in which Aragorn could not believe his ears, all he could do was stare at his lover's earnest face, his heart racing. 

And when the worlds finally sank in, he held Legolas' in a bone-crushing hug, 

_"Thank you, Haldir."_

~*


End file.
